Brownie Batter
by WritingIsTheMostFun
Summary: Blaine really just wants to finish baking brownies for his Parent-Teacher Conferences. Sebastian happens to have other plans. Smut ensues.


**A/N: Hello! There's not much to say here. For those of you still waiting for a Government Hooker update, I _promise _that I won't publish any more random oneshots until I've updated that, okay? Okay. So, uh, yeah. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Blaine wiped his brow and exhaled towards the ceiling. His hot breath didn't make it very far before it hit the low ceiling and seemed to rebound right back onto his slightly damp face. He just had to get through this last batch of brownies and he'd have enough for the Parent-Teacher Conferences the next evening.<p>

Blaine heard the tiny apartment's door slam and went back to stirring the brownie batter. The faster he got this done, the faster he could peel off his sticky clothes and take a much-needed shower. Even though it was September, it was unseasonably warm and the cramped kitchen made the heat that much more stifling.

"Blaine, are you still making those ridiculous brownies?"

Blaine smiled at Sebastian's exasperated tone and turned to accept a kiss in greeting.

"Yes, Sebastian, I'm still making these ridiculous brownies. You know how important these meetings are to me, especially the first one of a new school year."

"Hmm, yes, I know but don't you think you could just make them tomorrow? I really wanted to spend some quality time with you today," Sebastian murmured as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist. "I've barely seen you since the school year started and I know that, sooner or later, my job at the firm will get more hectic."

Blaine sighed gently and leaned into Sebastian's body. Though it was pretty warm, he couldn't bring himself to move away from the special kind of heat that Sebastian radiated.

"I know it's been pretty busy lately, but if I'd put this off until tomorrow, I wouldn't have finished them in time. I just have to finish this last batch and then I'm all yours."

"But I want you to be all mine right now," Sebastian began kissing just above Blaine's collar, moving to the sensitive spot just below his jaw. He smiled into Blaine's skin when his breath hitched. Sebastian was glad to see that he wasn't the only one feeling the effects of how much time they'd spent apart.

"Besides, I can think of something much more appetizing to do with that brownie batter." Sebastian's hands roamed from Blaine's waist down to the waistband of his slacks. He jerked Blaine's sweat dampened shirt from his pants and quickly undid the belt. In less than a minute, Sebastian's had his hands under Blaine's shirt and in his boxers.

Blaine groaned and dropped his head onto Sebastian's shoulder. He knew that he should stop his husband before things got too out of hand, or in hand, so to speak. He really did need to finish the brownies.

"Seb," Blaine breathed. He couldn't quite find the will to finish his sentence. Not when Sebastian's talented fingers were pinching his nipple _just so_, while his other hand steadily stroked Blaine's rapidly hardening cock.

"Yes?" He whispered between the kisses and nips he trailed across the back of Blaine's neck, to work the other side of his jaw.

"I need…the browni-ah!" Blaine gasped when Sebastian gave his nipple a particularly hard twist.

"You were saying?" Sebastian teased against Blaine's neck. Blaine could feel Sebastian's smug grin and struggled not to give in so easily. However, that was easier said than done and he soon lost his train of thought when Sebastian began to nibble on his earlobe.

Blaine let out a low moan and felt his resolve slipping away. He could take a little break, right? And it had been _so long…_

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

Sebastian's voice brought Blaine back to the present and, before he could respond, Sebastian turned him around and lifted him onto the counter. He was careful to avoid knocking over the bowl of batter behind Blaine.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?" Between his slight haze of lust and his sudden change in position, Blaine wasn't quite sure what was happening any more. The heat from the cramped kitchen and his own arousal made it hard for Blaine to focus on anything other than Sebastian's roaming hands and lips.

"Shh, just relax and let me take care of you." Sebastian didn't wait for Blaine to respond as he moved between Blaine's parted legs and made quick work of Blaine's button-down shirt. Each newly revealed inch of skin wasn't left exposed for long before Sebastian lavished it with attention.

His tongue traced nonsensical patterns across Blaine's skin, teeth playfully nipping here and there. Sebastian would smirk against Blaine's skin whenever he felt him twitch at the light and unexpected nicks across his chest.

Sebastian made sure to pay special attention to Blaine's nipples. He slowly licked around a hardened nub, just barely dragging his teeth over it. At Blaine's low hiss, Sebastian lightly flicked it with his tongue, looking up at Blaine's flushed face.

Blaine had his head thrown back against the cabinets, his eyes were screwed shut, as he focussed on the pleasure that he was receiving. Sebastian gave the same torturous attention to Blaine's other nipple and by the time he began to move down Blaine's chest, he was slowly rocking into Sebastian, desperately seeking any kind of friction.

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast," Sebastian said with a wicked grin. He pulled back and studied Blaine for a moment. Sebastian couldn't help but feel a surge of arousal at the state that Blaine was in. His hair was a mess, his skin was flushed and he sported tiny red marks across his chest from Sebastian's teeth. Blaine's shirt was pushed slightly off of his shoulders and his pants were undone, his boxers were already stained with precome. Blaine was a wreck and Sebastian was nowhere near done with him.

Before Blaine could ask what he was talking about, Sebastian reached across the counter and grabbed the bowl of forgotten brownie batter. Blaine's eyes widened and began to protest what he surely knew was about to happen next.

"Sebastian, no, we can't! What about the-" Blaine was cut off by Sebastian's lips, hot and hungry against his own. The kiss was desperate and slightly sloppy. Teeth clicked against each other, tongues slid in and out of each other's mouths. All thoughts of protest flew from Blaine's mind as Sebastian rocked his hips into Blaine's.

They groaned as their erections met, with only a few layers of clothing separating them. Blaine could feel the heat of Sebastian's cock against his own, despite the minor barriers and clung to Sebastian, eager to get as close as possible to him. Sebastian pulled back, trailing wet kisses down Blaine's jaw and sucking on the hollow of his neck.

"Now, I don't want to hear any more talk of these brownies or Parent-Teacher Conferences. We both know that you've baked enough to feed a small army." Blaine couldn't help but chuckle at that. He glanced over at the small dining room table, currently housing a small mountain of baked goods. He shrugged.

"I just wanted to be prepared."

"And I just want to have some quality time with my husband. I think it's fairly obvious which one of those is more important," Sebastian said with a teasing smile. He took the spoon from the bowl and began to trail it down Blaine's torso. Blaine twitched at the contact. The batter was cooler than he expected and was a welcome contrast to his overheated skin.

Sebastian used the spoon to paint various swirls and patterns across Blaine's chest, taking extra care to completely coat his nipples before returning the spoon to the bowl.

"Do you know how much I love licking sweets off of you? Chocolate, whipped cream, syrup, anything really." Sebastian began to lick the bits of batter around Blaine's ribs first, following the patterns with his tongue. "You've always tasted amazing, like the finest dessert that I've ever had. But I've always enjoyed it more when there's a little something extra added." Sebastian continued to lick the batter from Blaine's torso, stopping to suck on a particularly sensitive spot.

Blaine could do nothing but alternate between clutching Sebastian's head to his chest and gripping the edge of the counter. He was sure that Sebastian purposely kept their lower bodies separate and it was starting to wear on him.

"As it turns out, I was right," Sebastian continued, completely ignoring Blaine's attempts to thrust into him. He finally reached Blaine's nipples, and instead of mostly avoiding them the way he did earlier, he eagerly drew one into his mouth.

Blaine gasped and gripped Sebastian's shoulder as though he were the only anchor in an otherwise unstable environment. Sebastian made sure to lick every last bit of batter from Blaine's nipple, sucking on the tiny peak until it was slightly darker than its twin.

Sebastian repeated the teasing process on the other nipple, licking up the batter between the two. Blaine was a writhing mess at the complete mercy of Sebastian's skilled mouth. His moans and gasps only spurred Sebastian on and before long, there wasn't much batter left on Blaine's chest at all.

"Seb…please…" Blaine's pupils were dilated to the point of being almost black. He looked at Sebastian, silently pleading for more.

"Please, what?" Sebastian grinned and Blaine whined in frustration before unceremoniously shoving his hand into his boxers. He hissed in relief as he fisted his cock and began slowly pumping. He didn't get very far before Sebastian yanked his hand from his pants and pinned his wrists to the counter.

"Oh no, darling, that's not how this is going to work. You aren't going to touch yourself unless I tell you to. But, what you are going to do is get off the counter and turn around."

Blaine nodded wordlessly and slid off the counter. He wasn't prepared for the sudden weakness in his knees and was thankful that he was still holding on to the counter. In his over-sensitized and highly aroused state, Blaine was surprised that he managed to process Sebastian's directions. He slowly turned around and felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up from Sebastian's intense gaze. Suddenly, his pants and boxers were pulled down in one swift motion and he stepped out of them quickly.

"I want you to bend over and spread your legs." Sebastian's voice was low and his breath was hot on Blaine's ear. Blaine shuddered at the closeness and forced himself not to thrust back into the heat that he could feel emanating from Sebastian's body. Instead, he did what he was told and shivered from feeling so thoroughly exposed to Sebastian's gaze. He saw Sebastian reach for the bowl of batter again and his cock twitched against the cool counter in anticipation.

Once again, the batter greeted Blaine's sensitive skin as Sebastian swirled the spoon over each of his cheeks. The coolness of the batter was immediately countered by the wet heat of Sebastian's tongue, licking after each trail that he'd created. Blaine felt Sebastian parting his cheeks and felt him blow a hot breath over this opening. Blaine shivered and a high whine escaped his throat when Sebastian's tongue made the first swipe.

"Oh my-oh god, Sebastian, _please_." Sebastian hummed in response and licked Blaine again. His tongue was broad and flat and hot against Blaine and Blaine was helpless to do anything but thrust back against Sebastian's tongue, his body doing the begging that his words couldn't.

Sebastian began thrusting his tongue into Blaine, short jabbing motions mixed with long, languid strokes. Blaine was whimpering above him, dutifully keeping his hands on the counter. He was torn between rutting against the counter and pushing back against Sebastian, urgently seeking some sort of release from this slow torture.

A few moments later, Blaine felt two of Sebastian's fingers join his tongue. His fingers were cool and slick, vaguely reminding Blaine of the small tube of lube that they kept in the back of the drawer filled with foil and ziplock bags. At that moment, Blaine was eternally grateful for Sebastian's insistence to keep every area in their tiny apartment stocked for certain _activities_.

Blaine's breath came in harsh pants as Sebastian worked him over with his fingers and tongue. Then, without warning, he crooked his fingers _right there_ and Blaine couldn't contain the scream that ripped from his throat. It was all too much. He was sure that he wouldn't last much longer and Sebastian must have _finally_ gotten the hint. After a few more careful thrusts, Blaine hazily heard a condom wrapper being ripped open and Sebastian replaced his fingers with his cock.

The pair hissed as Sebastian slid in gently, taking his time and letting the anticipation build. Time stood still as Blaine adjusted to Sebastian and Sebastian struggled not to grab Blaine's hips and mercilessly pound into his willing body.

"Seb," Blaine whispered brokenly. "Move, _please." _Sebastian didn't need to be told twice and he slowly eased out, until only the head of his cock was still engulfed in Blaine's impossibly tight heat. Sebastian slammed back in and Blaine keened at the force of Sebastian's thrust.

"O-oh my _god, _Seb!" Blaine was caught between breathless moans and shouting Sebastian's name at odd intervals. It was all too much for him. The temperature of their cramped kitchen, their own body heat, Blaine's sensitive nipples and cock rubbing against the cool countertop, Sebastian hitting his sweet spot on every other thrust, Blaine wasn't certain which sensation he should focus on. He wasn't sure that he could focus on much of anything right now.

Frustrated with the lack of friction that he so _desperately _needed, Blaine grasped his cock yet again. Sebastian landed a particularly hard thrust against his prostate and Blaine groaned low in his chest. Sebastian caught on to Blaine's actions and growled as he batted Blaine's hand out of the way.

"Don't you remember what I told you?" He asked, gently tugging Blaine's earlobe between his teeth. It was such a contrast to his rough and urgent thrusts that Blaine momentarily forgot the question.

"N-no," he stuttered breathlessly. "Seb, I just need-ah! Needed _something." _

"That's why I'm here; to take care of you," Sebastian breathed into Blaine's ear. He began stroking Blaine in time with his thrusts. Blaine couldn't decide whether he wanted to push into Sebastian's hand or back against him to take more of his welcome onslaught.

"Blaine, I need you to do one more thing for me," Sebastian panted. He was close to the edge, but he wanted Blaine to come first. He wanted to watch his husband completely fall apart in his arms. "Do you think you can follow one more instruction?"

Blaine was in no condition to speak at this point. Between Sebastian fucking him into the counter and his hand fisting Blaine's cock in time with his pounding thrusts, Blaine breathlessly moaned his agreement.

"Okay, good." Sebastian licked his lips. "I want you to come, Blaine. Can you do that for me? Can you come for me and let yourself shatter for me?"

Blaine didn't have time to respond. Sebastian's words, breathed so hotly into his ear, his hand slick with precome sliding up and down Blaine's cock, his hips snapping forward, pushing Blaine into the counter, it was a combination that sent Blaine hurtling over the edge and into the blinding abyss of his orgasm.

He managed an unintelligible shout as he came _hard. _His back arched and his lips remained stretched in a silent scream as Sebastian continued to pump him through his orgasm. Seeing Blaine completely fly to pieces in his arm had Sebastian following him right into his own mind-numbing climax. Sebastian gripped Blaine's hip until he was sure he would leave finger-shaped bruises. His body shuddered as he came and almost slumped to the ground.

Instead, Sebastian leaned over Blaine, pressing him into the counter as they both fought to catch their breath.

Minutes, or perhaps even hours later, Sebastian pulled out of Blaine, tied off the condom and threw it in the trash. He slumped over the counter next to Blaine and they simply stared into each other's eyes.

Blaine looked an utter mess, well-fucked and completely satisfied. Sebastian was sure that he looked the same and the thought brought a smile to his lips. Blaine smiled back and reached for Sebastian's hand.

"I love you, Sebastian."

"I love you, too."

"Oh, do you? Does that mean that you'll do me a favor?"

"Anything, babe. You know that."

"Hm, good. I expect a batch of brownies to be ready when I come home tomorrow to change for my conferences."

Sebastian's eyes widened in alarm. There was _no way _that he'd be stuck baking on his only day off.

"Wh-what? But, babe, you _know _I'm shit at baking. That's why I always get you to help me."

"And that's why half of our baking products end up on each other instead of in the oven," Blaine looked pointedly at the near-empty bowl of batter behind Sebastian's head.

"Oh, come on, it's not like you don't enjoy it," Sebastian teased.

Blaine couldn't hide his smile as he answered. He wasn't going to deny that fact but that wasn't the point of this conversation.

"Regardless of that, maybe this will teach you to stay away from me when I'm baking for work," Blaine smiled cheekily and walked to the bathroom. "Oh, and, while I'm showering, you might want to take care of that mess," he gestured to the remnants of their earlier activities on the counter and Sebastian grimaced.

"Are you seriously punishing me for this?"

"Oh, hon, don't think of it as punishment. Think of it as a learning experience. After all, isn't it my job to teach?" Blaine didn't wait for Sebastian's response before he closed the bathroom door and started the shower.

Sebastian sighed and grabbed a fresh washrag. Even while cleaning up their mess, he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay yes it's 6:02am I've been awake since 8:30am yesterday and I probably won't be sleeping until at least noon today hooray. Also, I haven't read this over, so if this is awful I'm sorry it just came to mind but yes I am going to go do other things now. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
